Right Place Wrong Person
by Greenhough15
Summary: Emma always finds herself in the right place, but always with the wrong person. Regina watches on as her favourite person in the entire world goes through date after date and never truly sees what is right in front of her. AU. No magic. Student-teacher relationship. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Right so, I started this as a one-shot in my other series, but I really liked the idea and started playing with it and so became this. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were many things you could say about Regina Mills. She was sassy. And smart. She was greatly loved. But you certainly couldn't call her lazy. Regina Mills worked her tail off in everything she did. She was only 24 years old, but she had already done so much with her life. And she had been through so much more. Regina was a very popular person. She got along with near enough everyone she met. But no one ever really knew who she was. Regina liked to keep herself to herself. It wasn't that she never got close enough to someone to tell them about her. It was that she simply never felt that she trusted anyone enough to be open with them. People have made plenty of efforts with her and they all ended up being real jerks. She did have a slight trust issue. Regina had been through enough to warrant it.

Regardless of Regina's intelligence she had to repeat a few years of education. Regina had lost both parents in a car accident when she was but a few days old. And from the start she was getting bounced around the system. She had always done her best to be a good child, but the parents never made the same effort. And Regina was not one to stick around when things started going wrong. When the parents became abusive, or harsh, she would make sure to inform the correct people. And because of that she barely had parents for more than a few months at a time. She spent her fair share of time in group homes. But even then, she got moved from home to home. Some from over-crowding. Some from the parents not wanting to deal with her. But due to all the moving around, Regina never really got to stay at any school for long. She repeated more than one year. When it came to exam times were the worst. Regina knew she was ready to take the exams, but the school boards thought it would be fair to keep her back another year to make up for the lost time.

It frustrated Regina to no end. When she turned 16 she had finally had enough of being told what she had to do with her life. Over the years Regina had met many people. This meant she was able to leave the group homes. She stayed with friends for a while. She managed to find a job at a bar. There was a restaurant section to the bar. She started as a waitress. Busting tables, serving food. When she turned 18, she asked to get moved onto the bar. She had been watching people come and go off the bar and she thought she knew how to do it pretty well. Within a week, the manager had told her she would be staying on the bar. And nothing made Regina happier.

After a few months working on the bar, Regina was able to start renting out a small apartment. She finally had her own life. She had her own place. Somewhere she herself could call home. Regina loved it. She had never really settled down anywhere, but still in high school and she was finally starting to feel like she was belonging somewhere. The people at work were awesome with her. The manager, Graham, was like the papa bear for everyone. He would let everyone get on with their work as they chose, but if a customer crossed anyone, he would come down on them like a tonne of bricks. But it was a bar after all. So rowdy customers sort of came with the territory. But Graham wasn't the only one to defend the employees. Considering the amount of people Regina had met in her life, most of them were not the most pleasant. She made sure that no matter where she lived, she would take some form of self defence or boxing. She wasn't exactly small for a woman, but she always hid her strength. It was always so much easier to take down an opponent when they underestimated you.

Regina was now 24 years old. She was still working at the bar. But she liked it there. They pay was good. The tips were better. And the people there were the best. She was in her second year of college. She was studying creative writing. She loved every moment of it. She had always loved writing and she was very good at it. Her imagination knew no limits. Of all her modules though, her favourite was English Literature. It wasn't the most popular module on the course. But the lecturer was a beauty.

Her name was Emma Swan. She didn't look anything special at first glance. But Regina had never taken her eyes off her from the day she first walked into the room. Emma had golden long blonde hair. With soft waves that covered her face most of the time. Emma always had her hair down. And whilst it did look gorgeous, it never looked tamed. But that didn't stop Regina from seeing those emerald green eyes. The thin pink lips. The pale skin that gleamed with beauty. Regina could never stop looking at her. But one thing Regina had never managed to get a good look at was Emma's body. Emma would always wear baggy jumpers. Or loose shirts. Normally something that was long enough that even managed to cover her backside.

Emma, although authoritative, was generally a very quiet and timid person. It was always endearing to Regina; how childlike Emma almost was. It was cute.

Emma loved teaching. It was all she had ever wanted to do. But she hated Fridays. It was almost never ending for her. She had lectures 9 to 2. Followed by an hour of one-to-ones. And finished off with a 2-hour lecture for the day. There was nothing wrong with the day itself. It just took a long time to get through the day. And all she wanted to do was to get to her last lecture. It was just another English Literature lecture. But she had one of the best views of anyone. Regina Mills.

Emma had barely had a conversation lasting longer than 2 words with the girl. Emma had always been trying to catch Regina after the lecture. But she left the lecture hall like a rocket. Emma had always wanted the chance to simply speak to Regina. She always seemed different from the rest of the students. But she could never work out why. Emma knew next to nothing about Regina, other than what her file had told her. And all that said was she was held back for multiple years. But there was no reason for it. From what Emma had seen, Regina was a highly intelligent girl. Well not so much a girl as a woman. She was 24 after all. Emma was determined to get her chance to speak to Regina at some point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma walked into the last lecture of the day on Friday. Other than a few students making their way in, most people were already seated and ready. Including Regina. Laptop out, glasses on, and ready for the lecture. Emma got herself set-up. Trying desperately to not keep glancing up at Reinga. As much as she loved looking at her, she had been caught staring one too many times.

"Alright then guys. I know it's Friday. I know everyone wants to get out of here as quickly as possible. I know I do." Everyone let out a quiet laugh at that. Emma might be shy, but she could still connect with the students. "If everyone is quiet then I promise I will get you all out of here early. Sound like a deal?" Emma looked as most people nodded their heads. "Awesome." Getting on with the slides, Regina taking notes at a million miles an hour. Emma kept looking round to make sure people were still paying attention.

Normally, they would finish just before 5. Today Emma managed to have the lecture finished by 4:15. Looking slightly proud of herself, she turned back to the hall and saw as people started packing away their stuff.

"Alright guys, make sure you get the reading done for next week. I will be handing out a quiz for you guys to answer so please do the work and you will see the results. That's all. Thank you everyone." Emma immediately started looking towards Regina. Today would be the day she would finally get a moment alone with the girl. Before she even got the chance, one of the other students grabbed her to ask a question about the reading for the week. Whilst Emma was listening to the student talk, she kept glancing up to watch as Regina walked out the door. But before she left, Regina glanced back and caught those emerald eyes that made her weak in the knees.

Pulling herself out the room, Regina took a deep breath to regain her senses. Looking at her watch, Regina decided she should just go straight to work. Graham was aware of Regina's timetable. Most of the time it wasn't an issue. Her shifts at the bar were able to coincide with her college schedule. But on a Friday, Graham wants Regina at the bar as early as possible. Which isn't very realistic when she has lectures for most of the day. So, they had agreed that as soon as her last lecture had finished she would go to work. Normally she wouldn't get her until about 5:30 thanks to the rush hour traffic. Today though, Regina could be there before 4:30 at this rate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had been pacing her apartment for the last half an hour. Her friend Ruby had set her up on a blind date. Tonight. And she was in no way ready for it. Emma had never had any luck when it came to dating. And she was sure tonight would be no different.

"Ruby I really don't want to go on this date." Emma had called Ruby the minute she had walked through the door. She really was not in the mood for it tonight.

"Well tough. It's already been set up. She is meeting you at The Red Apple. 8:30. Don't be late or I will be pissed."

"We are going to a bar for a date?"

"They have a restaurant there too. It's small but it's cute. Just go and give the poor girl a chance would you. We had a deal remember." Emma both hated and loved Ruby. They had been best friends since either of them could remember. And they would do anything for each other. Even put them through awkward dates to try and help them find Mr or Mrs right. Both the girls were bisexual. It was how they became friends. They were both attracted to the same girl. They started talking and realised they had a lot in common.

"So just because you managed to find someone at the right time, means I have to suffer? Why did we even make that deal?" Emma started looking through her closet deciding what she would wear for the night.

"Because neither of us wanted to be single when we reached 30. So, setting each other up when we turned 28 seemed like the best idea at the time. Now, tell me what you're planning on wearing?" Emma could hear the happiness in Ruby's voice.

"You are enjoying this way too much. Maybe you should go on this date." Emma smiled as she heard the scoff from the other end of the line.

"Not a chance. I have found the woman of my dreams, and I refuse to do anything to put our relationship at risk. I love her too much." Now that was new.

"Did you really just say you love her? I have never heard those words come out of your mouth. Never. What has happened to you Ruby Lucas?"

"I'm in love. Even if she doesn't know it yet."

"You mean you haven't actually told Belle that you love her?" Emma was getting more and more astonished by Ruby.

"Well I didn't want to say it and make her feel like things are being rushed. For now, we are just happy with where we are. Now, stop distracting me and tell me what you are wearing tonight!" Ruby was getting impatient now. And Emma was loving winding her up.

"Alright. Alright. I was thinking about wearing that red dress. You know, the skin-tight dress that comes down to about mid-thigh." There was silence from the other end of the line, and couldn't help but laugh to herself. "Ruby are drooling right now? Surely Belle won't be very happy if she catches you drooling over another woman. Even if it is your best friend."

"Belle is already at work. Friday remember? It's the one day a week the head bar person can't make it in from the start of the day. So, Belle gets the bar from the start and waits for what's her name to show up." Emma pulled the dress off the hanger and threw it on the bed.

"How do you still not know the people Belle works with? I mean, you don't need to know everything about her life. But the least you could do is be a bit interested in her life outside of you, you know?"

"I am. But I also want her to feel like she can have her own life separate to me. I don't want her thinking I'm everywhere in her life ya know?" Even Emma had to give Ruby credit. The girl was respectful.

"Yeah I get what you mean." Emma put the phone down for a second to zip up the back of her dress. Picking the phone back up, Emma took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. Emma loved getting all dressed up like this. She knew she had a banging body. But school wasn't exactly the type of place to go showing it off. But she made sure that when she had the chance to look good, she made herself look damn good. "Hey Ruby do you think my red dress is suitable for tonight?" Emma was still checking herself out in the mirror.

"The one that shows off every little detail of your body? Yes, that one is perfect for tonight. I always struggle to control myself when I see that dress." Emma huffed and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Are you forgetting about Belle?"

"Of course not. But she knows I still look. But she is the only girl I want to look at for the rest of my life." Ruby was starting to go off into dream land.

"Okay, Ruby I'm losing you now. I need to finish getting ready, so I will talk to you later. I'll let you know how the date goes."

"You best do, or I will be knocking down your door looking for you." Emma loved Ruby. She really was a nutter.

"Love ya Rubes. Bye."

"See ya beautiful." Emma dropped the phone on the bed, before taking one last look in the mirror.

"What am I getting myself into?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Regina? You're her early." Graham looked down at his watch as he saw Regina waltzing over to the bar.

"My lecture finished early. Figured I would come by and get started early for the night. See what you guys do when I'm not here." Regina was smirking wider than the Cheshire cat.

"Well you aren't missing out on a lot. Just getting set up for the night. And by the looks of it we are packed tonight. The restaurant is fully booked 3 times through out the night. And there is a gig of some kind going on just down the road. But no entry until midnight so everyone will find somewhere else to drink before going in. It's all hands-on deck tonight. And you know what that means." Graham was looking at Regina as if to say sorry.

"It means we are going to be getting a lot of rowdy customers and I'm going to be making a lot of men lose their masculinity. Sound about right?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself. But you know the rules."

"I know. I know. No excessive force unless they start it. Only use it for self-defence. You make it sound as though I haven't been doing this for the last how many years?" She was laughing as she walked on down the bar to find Belle. "Hey girly. How's everything been today?" Regina gave Belle a small hug before carrying on down the bar.

"Good. It's not been too busy so far. But I have gone through a lot of bottled stock. And I think a few of the draughts are gonna go soon." Regina grabbed her little book and pen. Having a quick glance around at what they would need to bring up to prepare themselves for the evening shift. Luckily though because she had come in early she didn't have to rush doing anything. She had the time to do it all. Making quick notes, she clicked her pen back down and tucked it into her apron.

"Awesome. I'll be back in a few just gonna grab a few things from the cellar and make sure everything is okay for tonight." Giving Belle a gentle hand on the arm, Regina headed down to the cellar. Regina ran that bar like a Naval War Ship. She knew exactly what she had and where she had it. And it always made her so proud. Grabbing the basket, and filling it up with all the stuff she needed on the bar, she set it aside to have a quick look at the barrels. Belle was right, a few were nearing the end, but there was no point in changing it now. She might as well just wait until they empty to change them.

Heading back to the bar, heavy basket in hand, Regina restocked all the fridges. Making sure all the fruit was ready. Checking the shelves were in order. This was her ritual every time she came in. She made sure that she had everything she needed for the night. When Regina was on the bar, she was in control. She was the one who needed to be ready for anything. 5:30 rolled around and it started getting busy. People had finished work now. Which meant everywhere else would start getting busy. Graham looked over at Regina and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked. And she just smiled back at him.

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N – So, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – So I got a really good response for this story, and I'm really enjoying thinking about how the story is going to go. So, let's get on with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own the characters and all rights belong to ABC and the creators of Once Upon A Time.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma parked her car. She sat there for a second checking her make-up in the mirror. It was subtle. It was mostly natural. She never liked using too much make-up. Never really suited her. Climbing out the car, taking one last deep breath, Emma made her way into the bar. When she walked in, it was just a little busy. She stood at the hosts stand for a second. When she saw Belle coming around from behind the bar.

"Emma?" Belle said as she moved round behind the stand.

"Belle? You work _here?_ " Emma knew Belle worked at a bar, but was never really sure where exactly.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Belle was checking the bookings to see if Emma had anything down.

"Well Ruby set me up on a date. She said I had a table booked at 8:30." Emma looked at her watch and noticed it was only 8:15. "I'm a bit early so…"

"Oh yeah here you are. Yeah. We are really tightly packed tonight."

"I can see that." Emma let out a laugh to let Belle know it was fine. Looking around she could see everyone was running off their feet. All the tables were in use. And the servers had no chance to breathe. "Am I alright to just sit at the bar for now. I don't even know if my date is here yet. I might as well grab a drink." Belle checked over her shoulder and saw there were a few seats at the bar.

"Yeah. Go for it. Grab a stool and we will get you a drink as and when we can." Belle moved back round to the bar, and carried on making the drinks on order. Emma went and grabbed a seat at the top of the bar. She was quite happy waiting. She wasn't in any rush to meet her date. She watched on as Belle moved back round to the end of the bar. There was a second girl working the bar. But Emma couldn't quite make her out. The raven-haired girl had her back to Emma as she dealt with another customer. But Emma was greatly appreciating the view. The girl's trousers showed off every curve she had to offer. It was truly intoxicating. Emma almost wished she would be the woman she was supposedly meeting for her date. The girl finally turned around and Emma's breath caught at the back of her throat.

"Belle, I'm going to leave you on service, and I'm going to work on dispense drinks okay. Call me if you need me alright?" Regina swept past Belle before making her way to the top of the bar. She pulled out a small notepad and pen from behind her ear. Without looking up she asked, "Hey so what can I…" And she looked up. "Miss Swan?"

"Miss Mills." Emma had found her confidence once again. The one she always had but always hid in the classroom. She was interested to see what Regina would make of the personality switch. "I wasn't aware you worked here." Regina stood there for a second. Still trying to register what she was seeing. And as far as she could tell, it was a lot more than she had ever gotten to see before. Not that she was complaining. Emma had an amazing body, and she was thankful to finally get a good glance at it. Emma couldn't help but laugh, and Regina realised she was stood there with her mouth wide as a trap.

"Um…yeah. Most days actually. It's rare for me to get time off." Regina took a quick look around the bar, before returning to her notepad. Probably the only safe place she could look. "So, what can I get you?" Regina could still feel Emma staring. But at the moment all Regina was focused on was remembering to breathe.

"I think I will have…"

"Hey! Hello? Does anyone work here?" Regina snapped her head up to a guy just a few spaces down. He was snapping his fingers in the air and calling out at both Belle and Regina. Turning back to Emma, she smiled and raised her finger.

"Would you just give me a second? I will be right back." Putting her pad and pen down she moved down to the man still yelling rather loudly. When she arrived in front of him, he snapped his fingers once more before pointing at Regina. Emma watched on and felt her blood boiling. How dare someone treat Regina like that. As if she was just some object for them to command.

"Right love I will have…" Regina snapped her fingers in the mans face before he could finish. He glared at her but continued on. "I want two…" She snapped her fingers once again. Watching as the man became increasingly angry with each snap. "Alright look here missy!"

"No, I don't think I will. However, you are going to listen to me. Because you have so rudely decided to interrupt me whilst I was with another customer, I have had to waste valuable time. Time I could have spent taking orders and making drinks. But instead I've had to stop what I was doing. Take up my time and others time, to come over here and tell you that if you snap your fingers at me or my bar staff again, I'll make sure you don't get a single drink all night. Do I make myself clear?" Regina never moved from her spot. The man on the other hand had started squirming in his seat.

"You can't do that?" He sounded less sure of himself now. Not so demanding. And Regina couldn't help but smirk to herself.

"Try me." The man sat back in his seat and placed his hands in his lap. "Good. Now, I will be kind this time. I will serve you as and when I can. Next time, I leave you till the end. Understood?" The man only nodded his head. "Good." Regina moved back over to Emma, picked the pad and pen back up and looked to find a smirking Emma. "What?"

"Nothing. Just impressed." Regina lowered her head trying to hide the blush. But Emma spotted it a mile off.

"Yeah well you learn to deal with people when you work on a bar for so long. But really, what can I get you Miss Swan?"

"Emma." Regina looked at her a little confused for a second.

"Um, we don't sell that." Emma couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"No. Call me Emma. At least outside the classroom. As for a drink, I'll have sex on the beach please." Emma was well aware of how her words sounded. It really was one of her favourite drinks. Her words did have the desired affect though. Seeing Regina blushing once again had Emma burning deep down.

"Coming right up." Without another word, Regina moved down the bar taking orders from the next few customers. Including the jerk at the end. Emma watched on as she made drinks with ease. It was flawless watching her. Emma could have sat there all night just watching. But a hand on her shoulder brought her from her thoughts.

"Emma?" Emma only nodded. "Hi. I'm Lily. Lily Cent. I believe I'm the one Ruby set you up with?" Emma could tell the girl was nice enough. But even before she walked into the bar she wasn't interested about going on a date tonight. Even less so now that she had laid eyes on Regina. But she wasn't going to be so rude as to not at least give the girl a chance.

"Nice to meet you." Graham came up behind Lily and looked between both women.

"Ladies. Your table awaits." Regina came and handed Emma her drink just before she walked off. As she handed the drink over, Emma made sure to brush her fingers over Regina's. Rather enjoying the reaction she got. Emma was going to be keeping her eye on Regina tonight. She had to keep her eyes off her in the classroom. Tonight, however she had no reason not to stare. Except for her date of course. But she wasn't interested to begin with. Emma had eyes for one woman. And she was going to take every opportunity she could to look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma took her seat at the table. And very quickly noticed that she had a perfect view of Regina working the bar. They locked eyes for a moment before Regina busied herself once again. Turning her attention back to her date, Emma figured she would at least give the girl a chance. Pay attention to what she was saying. Take a small interest in her. But Emma didn't want to lead her on in any way.

"So, Emma. What do you do?" Lily was sat with her back to the bar. But she could already tell that something else had caught Emma's attention.

"I am a lecturer. Over at the collage. I teach Creative Writing." Lily perked up at that.

"Creative Writing? That sounds interesting. I used to love writing when I was younger. But you know. Growing up means having to leave somethings behind." Well that got depressing fast.

"What about yourself? What do you do when you aren't chatting up women?" Emma smirked to herself. She always had a cheeky side.

"I actually work in the social care system. Making sure children find good homes. Making sure homes are suitable for children to live in."

"What made you want to do that?" Emma asked sipping her drink.

"I had this friend when I was younger, but she got moved away. She was awesome, and we were really close. But the family she was with at the time were abusive, so she got moved away. I don't want that happening. I don't like seeing children getting abused. And I think it's important for people to stay in the same place when they are growing up. Have some stability in their life." Emma had to give it to the girl. She was deep.

"How very noble of you." It was sincere. She knew not everyone had an easy life. It was nice to see someone wanting to make the difference in the world.

"Thank you." The waitress came around and took the order of the two. For the rest of the night, all the way through dinner, Emma kept glancing over Lily's shoulder to watch Regina. Regina rarely looked up though. Although she could feel Emma's gaze on her. Eventually Lily turned around in her chair to see what Emma was so fascinated with. "I don't expect you to focus on me all night, but I feel like I've barely had your attention at all tonight. Mind telling me what has you so distracted?" Emma switched her thoughts back to Lily. Regret on her face.

"I am so sorry. I've been trying to stay focused on the conversation, but I have to admit. I know one of the girls working the bar. And I have been attracted to her for as along as I can remember. And honestly, I don't even know if she notices me. I really am sorry. I didn't want to be rude and say anything, but I guess my head got away from me." Lily didn't say anything. She just turned around in her chair and looked over to the bar.

"Which girl? The sweet doey eyed brunette that looks like she's never seen the inside of a bedroom. Or the sexy, dominant one who looks like she would rule everything in the bedroom?" Emma smiled at the descriptions. They were fairly accurate.

"The sexy, dominant one." Now Emma was the one blushing. Good thing Regina wasn't looking. Lily turned back around with a smirk on her face.

"Very good choice." Lily sat back round properly. Taking another sip of her drink, she looked up to Emma. "Look. Don't worry about it. I didn't even want to come out tonight. Ruby had been pestering me about coming out. So, I finally caved. Said I would go out with whoever she chose. And not gonna lie, whilst I don't think we have had the best date in the world, I have enjoyed my night. Any chance of getting to be friends?" Emma looked to Lily. And a smile crossed her face. Probably the first real smile she had given Lily all night. Emma had to admit. Lily was a nice enough girl. And she had enjoyed the night. There was just no attraction there.

"I think I'd be okay with that." They both let out a good laugh. Something to lighten the mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whilst Regina may not have been looking at Emma all night, she had made sure to keep an eye on the table from time to time. She couldn't really hear what was being said. She did notice when Emma's friend turned around and looked straight at her. Regina tried not to look up at her, and she managed quite well. And then she heard a round of laughter from the table. Regina couldn't work out who this girl was. Emma seemed too uncomfortable at first to know who she was. But now they seemed rather comfortable with each other. Regina tried not to think on it too much. Emma was her own person and was free to go out with whoever she chose.

It was a little while later when Emma and Lily made their way back to the bar. Emma put her hand on Lily's lower back. Leading her up to the bar where they had started the night. Regina kept glancing up the bar. Watching the two interact trying to figure out what they were. Friends? More?

"Hey Belle? Can you go see if they want anything to drink at the top of the bar?" Belle just nodded her head before waltzing to the top of the bar.

"Hey Emma. And hi…"

"Lily. Lily Cent. I'm Emma's date turned friend." Belle couldn't help but laugh.

"Isn't it normally supposed to be the other way around?" Belle questioned. Pointing between the two. "You know. Start as friends, end up married?" They all laughed this time.

"Yeah well Ruby set us up on a date." Emma said looking between the two brunettes.

"Why does that not surprise me. My girlfriend couldn't keep her nose out of dog crap." Lily absolutely belted out with laughter.

"So that means you must be the famous Belle Ruby is always telling me about." Belle bowed her head towards Lily.

"The one and only." Lily nudged Emma in the shoulder and looked back to Belle.

"Well you can tell your dog of a girlfriend to stop setting this one up on dates. She already has her heart set on someone." Belle suddenly looked to Emma with curiosity all over her face. Regina at the other end of the bar had been listening to the whole thing. Firstly, Emma was in to girls. Good to know. Secondly, she was already taken essentially. Regina felt her heart plummet into her stomach. For so long she was able to at least dream. Now she couldn't even do that.

"Well don't leave me hanging! Who is it?" Belle was practically jumping over the bar to get Emma to tell her.

"It's no one. She probably doesn't even know I exist. I can barely get her to say two words to me most of the time. But she has these eyes. And you can see the hurt she hides behind them. She's strong, beautiful, extremely intelligent. And I hope I get the chance to know her properly one day." Emma was saying all this with the hope that Regina was listening. And she was. Regina just wasn't able to connect the dots.

"I'm sure she's more aware of you than you think." Lily was watching Regina. Watching how her body language changed every time Emma spoke. And watched as she reacted to what Emma was saying. And she could tell that Regina felt as much for Emma as Emma did for her. Just neither of them were going to be willing to admit it to each other any time soon.

"So, can I get you guys anything more to drink?" Belle asked. It was quieter in the evening now. Most of the dinner tables had left for the night. It was just people drinking. Whilst it kept Belle and Regina busy, they weren't in such a rush of things. Lily looked to Emma who nodded her head slightly.

"I will have a Cosmo please." Belle mad a note and looked over to Emma.

"I'll have an Apple Cider Old Fashioned." Belle's eyes lit up at that. "What?"

"That is such an amazing drink. We keep trying to convince Regina," Gesturing over to Regina at the end of the bar. "To let us use her apple cider from home. She makes her own. She let us try it once and I swear I nearly died. Our drink is alright, but her stuff is just brilliant." Belle hopped off down the bar. She showed Regina the ticket. Smiling to herself, Regina looked up at Emma and Lily. Mumbling something to Belle, they set off making the drinks. As far as they could tell, Belle was sorting the Cosmo and Regina was tackling the Apple Cider Old Fashioned. Emma was completely mesmerized by watching Regina work. The way her hands moved. The way she focused. There was something about it that had Emma transfixed.

"Keep staring at her like that and people will start to think you're some sort of weirdo." Emma snapped out of her daze and looked back to Lily. "I mean you are a bit of a weirdo but not everyone needs to know this." Emma shoved Lily in the shoulder, just as Belle came back to the pair with drinks in hand.

"Enjoy you guys." Belle placed the drinks down and walked back down the bar. Regina was getting on with work, but she kept an eye on Emma. She wanted to see her reaction to the drink. It wasn't a popular drink. Not many people could handle the powerful taste. Personally, it was one of Regina's favourites. But she always did have a thing for Apple Cider. Especially her own. Emma took a sip, and Regina heard the moan. That moan. Regina wished she could have had it on repeat. The moan that escaped Emma's lips had Regina squirming where she stood. Emma still hadn't looked back to Regina, and that was Regina's only saving grace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the night went by quietly. Customers were clearing out. There were just a few people still sitting and drinking. Including Emma and Lily. It was past midnight. Which meant last orders would be getting called soon. Belle and Regina were getting everything washed and cleaned. Putting all the glasses away. Resetting the bar for the next day.

"Okay ladies. Last orders. Anything else we can get you?" Graham asked Emma and Lily. They both just shook their heads. The Apple Cider Old Fashioned was the only thing Emma had gotten since coming to the bar. Regina watched as Graham went up to every customer asking for last orders. There were a few more drinks. But nothing to bad. Regina was going around the bar making a list of everything she needed to bring up from the cellar. Making sure all the fridges and shelves were fully stocked for tomorrow. Belle was at the top wiping some surfaces and talking with Emma and Lily.

Regina heard someone come up to the bar asking for another drink, and Belle had done as she should and politely explained that last orders had already been called. No more drinks were being served now. She then heard the person's voice become very aggressive. When Regina turned around she saw the man from earlier in the night that had interrupted her with Emma. Except this time, he was wasted and had a vice grip around Belle's wrist. Storming to the top of the bar, Regina grabbed the mans thumb. That's all. His thumb. And twisted. And within a second, the man was face down on the bar mouth hanging open.

"I believe I told you earlier to be nice to both me and my bar staff." Regina stated. Looking down at the man as he tried to move. Regina just moved her hand ever so slightly, and he was back on the bar.

"She wouldn't serve me a drink! I'm a paying customer I can have what I want!" He was screaming at this point.

"If you had been paying any attention you would have known that last orders were called 15 minutes ago. Once last orders are called, we no longer serve drinks." Regina started making her way up the bar to get to the front door. She got to Emma and Lily and paused. "I'm sorry ladies. Could I ask you to move so I can show this gentleman the door? I'd go above you, but I don't think this man would appreciate me breaking his thumb. I'm sure he's going to need it for himself to night as no one else is going to cradle his manhood I'm sure." Emma and Lily held in the laughter and moved from their chairs. Continuing up the bar, Regina came out and around, moving to the door. The man still bent over struggling not to move his hand.

"Hold on a second Regina." Graham came up to the pair at the door. A disapproving look on his face.

"Finally. A man. Someone to talk some sense into this bar maid." The man yelled. Waiting for Regina's grip to loosen. But it never did.

"Have I taught you nothing Regina? You get the money for the bill before throwing them out of the building." Regina smiled up at him. Turning to the man crouched beside her, she saw his wallet hanging out his back pocket. Grabbing the wallet and passing it to Graham, he went over to the host stand to check his bill. "$84. Oh, and look at that. $100 in notes. How generous of you." Taking the notes and chucking the wallet back to Regina, she shoved it into his hand, before quickly pushing him out the door. He landed ass first into a puddle on the floor.

"All I wanted was a drink!" He yelled from the floor. Regina smirked.

"You know what? You're right. A drink isn't such a hard thing to ask for now is it? Just give me one second." Regina turned back into the building. She came back a moment later with a glass of water in hand. "Here. This should cool you off." She chucked the drink over the man. And now he was drenched from top to toe. Walking back into the building, the man tried to follow, but Graham stood at the door.

"Try and come in and you want make it into any bar around here again." The man huffed and walked off. Graham made his way back into the bar, and watched as Regina continued cleaning the bar. "I don't know how you do it. He could have easily beaten you to a pulp. And yet you had him doubled over by simply holding his thumb. How?" Regina turned to him smirking.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" Graham thought about it for a second.

"Yes. Because I'm sure I could get out of whatever you did to him." Still smirking she glanced over at Emma and Lily who were now the only two customers still in the building. Regina went over to Graham, and put her hand out. Waiting for him to put his out as well. Cautiously, he raised his hand to Regina's and in a heartbeat, he was doubled over and in the same position as the man a few moments ago.

"Would you like to show me how exactly you plan to get out of this position?" You could hear the gloating in Regina's voice. She loved doing this. Graham always challenged her, and he had yet to win once.

"Okay! Release!" Regina let go of his thumb and stepped back behind the bar, with an extra spring in her step that Emma was more than happy to witness. "Damn woman will be the death of me." He was still smiling but continued walking away to get the paperwork for the night done.

"Seriously Regina. One of these nights you are going to seriously hurt him." Belle said as Regina made her way over to her.

"Oh please. You know as well as anyone I know what I'm doing when I do that." Belle nodded her head. She had to agree. Regina was always in full control. Emma still hadn't taken her eyes off Regina. And now Regina was looking up at her. Regina couldn't work out what to feel about Emma. She was a very confusing woman. But a woman she wanted to get to know none the less.

"I think it's about time I get myself home." Lily said, trying to break the awkward moment between the two. Belle looked down at her watch and realised it had already gone 1 in the morning.

"I should too. If I don't get home soon Ruby will bite my head off for leaving her alone for so long." All the girls let out a quick laugh. Emma looked at Belle and thought for a second.

"Hey Belle why don't I give you a lift? I need to go bite Ruby's head off about tonight. She managed to set two people up with someone who isn't interested. I think she needs a knock up the side of her head."

"Give her one from me, would you?" Lily said as she grabbed her coat and jacket. Going over to give Emma a hug, she whispered. "Don't go getting yourself into trouble." Pulling away but still close, she spoke at normal tone again. "We should do this again. Although it didn't go exactly as it should have, I had a really fun time tonight."

"Me too. And I will. I have your number, so I'll be sure to give you a call okay?" Lily nodded her head and made towards the door. Giving Regina and Belle a small wave as she left.

"Nice meeting you two." Belle and Regina yelled their goodbyes as she walked out the door. Belle turned to Regina.

"Are you okay if I go or do you want some help?" She asked. But she already knew what Regina would say.

"Go for it. I'm almost finished anyway. The restock will be the worst of it." Belle raised her eyebrows in question. "Go! And make sure she gets home safe please Miss…Emma."

"Of course. Goodnight Regina." Belle grabbed her bags and made for the door with Emma.

"Goodnight…Miss Swan." Regina whispered just as the door closed behind them. What Regina hadn't realised was Graham was standing just off the side behind a wall, watching everything. Just as the door closed, he stepped out and looked to Regina.

"You are in deep girl." Regina kept her eyes on the door. Never looking away. Trying to memorise what she saw tonight.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N – I hope everyone likes the update. I am really into this story, so updates will be regular. Hopefully every two weeks tops. Let me know what you guys think. I always like getting to hear your thoughts and comments on the story. Thanks everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – I am getting blown away by the comments from everyone. Glad to see everyone is enjoying the story. I'm always happy to hear what you think and what you think might happen. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and the creators of Once Upon A Time.**

"Ruby Hailey Lucas Get your butt down here now!" Emma went storming into Ruby's apartment, Belle following close behind. Rather looking forward to watching her girlfriend get scorned. Ruby came around the corner with a smile beaming on her face. Clearly, she was choosing to ignore the tone in which Emma had called her.

"So, how did the date go?" Emma stood in the middle of the room. Arms crossed. Foot tapping on the floor. "Okay so I set you up."

"Big time." Ruby moved around the sofa and stood in front of Emma. "I only did it because I thought it might help you to get over her."

"You know who Emma likes?" Belle screeched from behind them. Turning to Belle, Ruby deadpanned,

"Yes, I do. And no, I can't tell you. Sorry sweetie." Turning back to Emma, Ruby put her hands-on Emma's still crossed arms. "Please Emma. You have got to know by now that nothing is going to happen there. How long have you been lusting after this girl?"

"I'm not lusting Ruby! She's different. She's special. She's…"

"Off limits to you. And you damn well know that." Emma's shoulders slumped. Eventually she dropped her head down onto Ruby's shoulder. Letting out a loud huff.

"Why can't she be available? She's a goddess. She's amazing. She's the one I want." Ruby had to take a step back at that. She knew Emma was completely infatuated with Regina. But she was convinced it was just an attraction. I mean no one could deny that Regina was a gift from the gods. But the way Emma was talking, it was as though she was ready to marry the girl.

"Emma. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Emma simply nodded her head. But Ruby was having none of it. "Tough. We made a deal to partner each other up before we reach 30. And I plan to keep my promise." Emma pushed Ruby away from her.

"Ruby! Seriously? Regardless of what I just told you?" Emma was getting frustrated at this point.

"Trust me?" Ruby asked. Emma knew Ruby was sneaky, but she had never actually let her down.

"Yeah?"

"Then trust me to give you a happy ending." Emma dropped her head into her hands.

"You are going to be the death of me." Belle and Ruby both laughed. "Okay, I am going to leave you guys to it. I need to get home and get some sleep. We still on for a shop tomorrow?" Emma asked Ruby. Every so often, they would go out shopping. Not for any real reason. It was just time for them to hang out.

"Of course. Now go home. I'd like to cuddle up with my girl now thanks." Ruby moved over to Belle and started snuggling into her on the sofa. Emma immediately walked out the door. Resting against the door, she took a moment to breath. If she knew Ruby, and she did, she knew she was in trouble. But Ruby always pulled through for her in the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina had just about finished locking up. Graham was upstairs finishing up the banking. She always waited around to give him a lift home. HE wasn't that far away from where she lived so it just made things easier. Getting in the car and dropping him off, Regina went and got herself home. Walking into her apartment, she thoughts back on the nights events. Chucking her keys in the pot by the door, taking her shoes off, she was waiting for the fluff ball she calls a dog to come barrelling into her. Lola was her absolute best friend. Regina got her from the local dog shelter. Lola was still quite young when Regina got her last year. But Lola had been the best dog Regina could have asked for.

"Hey pup! Shall we take you out for your walk?" Lola started going ballistic at the word walk. She loved going for her walks. Regina grabbed the leash and wrapped it around Lola. Walking out the door, Lola instantly came into step next to Regina. Taking the normal route, Regina always kept an eye out for anyone around. She had never had an issue around here, but she never let her guard down. Getting back to the house, Regina let Lola off her leash and wondered round the house. Getting a quick bit of food, she sat down on the sofa, laptop on the table. And opened up her notes folder.

Regina never really got to sleep much before 4am. It was just her body clock. She would fall asleep at 4am, and wake up at 7am. And she had done that for as long as she could remember. She set her empty plate to the side and started working through her work from the week. It wasn't a lot for the week, but Regina never liked leaving work until the last minute. Lola came over and snuggled into Regina's side on the sofa. Normally Regina would just turn off her laptop and go to sleep with Lola next to her. And tonight, she did the same. But tonight, was different in one way. Where Regina would normally think about everything she needed to do tomorrow, tonight she thought of only Emma. They way she laughed. The smile. The smile. Everything about her. Everything was racing around in Regina's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Red Apple opened at 9 on the weekends. They offered a breakfast menu on the weekends. Which meant Regina was in from 8:30. She didn't mind. It was easy going for the morning which meant she was able to get a lot of the deep cleaning done for the week. The entire bar had to be cleaned at least once all the way through every week. Normally a few bits would get cleaned during the week when it is quieter. Most of it would get done on Sunday when they are quietest. Regina always found herself going off into her own little world. She could get on with the work and think about whatever she wanted. But her mind was still only on the one thing that kept her up for most of the night.

Emma. Miss Swan…Miss Swan. Regina was thinking about how she was supposed to look at Emma in the classroom now. She had seen a completely different side to Emma. And she never wanted to forget it. But she also couldn't just ignore it. Emma is much more alluring than Miss Swan. And that was the distinction Regina needed to make. Emma does. She has two personalities. Classroom and personal. Regina just needed to learn to see the difference in the two. At that point she should be able to deal with it properly.

Emma and Ruby had been wondering round town for a few hours now. They each had bought a few things. Ruby had dragged Emma into a lingerie store, hoping the new garments would help her get in the mood to date someone. To Emma's annoyance, she had bought a few items she felt rather attractive in. Ruby felt her stomach growl, and Emma even heard it.

"How's about we go get some food in you before you try and eat me!" Emma said as they walked into the first place they saw a menu outside of. As soon as Emma had walked in, she knew where they were.

"Miss Swan?" Regina whispered as she lifted her head from under the counter at hearing the door go.

"Regina?" Emma whispered back.

"Regina?!" Ruby exclaimed. Looking between the two. Emma had shown Ruby pictures of Regina, but she had never seen the girl in real life. And to be honest, the pictures did not do her justice. Ruby was looking between the two and couldn't help but laugh at the two as they stood there with their mouths hanging open staring at each other.

"Ruby!" Emma wacked Ruby in the arm to get her to shut up.

"Oh, you must be Belle's Ruby. Nice to finally meet you. She never stops talking about you."

"I'd say I hope they're all good things but let's be honest there isn't a lot of good things she could really say about me at this point. But I must be doing something right if she hasn't left me yet." Ruby smiled to herself thinking of the beauty she gets to call her girlfriend.

"Can I get you guys a table then?" Regina was moving around the bar to the hostess stand to grab a couple of menus. Emma had yet to say anything. Ruby just nodded her head to Regina's question. Looking around the restaurant Regina was praying there was a table free that she wouldn't be able to see Emma at. Last night was torture enough. She doesn't need to spend the next hour or so staring at her again. Thankfully there was one. Seating them both, she took a quick drinks order before heading back to the bar. But not before she caught a glimpse of what was in one of Emma's bags. More specifically the lingerie. Regina made for the bar like the road runner. She knew she needed to breathe. Having seen that she was more mortified than she could ever remember.

Emma noticed the speed at which Regina had cleared off and was slightly disappointed but the noticed her bag from the store was hanging wide open and instantly went red. Putting her head in her hands, Emma was done with the day already. She had no idea what Regina thought of her, but at this point it probably wasn't going to be anything good.

"I really hate you right now." Emma said. Her hands still holding her head up.

"What did I do?" Ruby questioned. Hand up in defence.

"You know very well who she is and yet you still choose to make me stay here and eat. Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Ruby just smiled. That wolfish smile that Emma really hated.

"Because it's fun watching you squirm. And plus, you need to get exposed to her outside of the classroom. Help you work past this infatuation you have."

"And what if I don't want to work past my 'infatuation'?" Emma asked with air quotes. Knowing full well that what she felt for Regina was not some silly infatuation. As much as she tried to down play it, she was in deep with Regina. And Regina didn't even know it.

"Emma, you can't keep chasing after her when you aren't even chasing." Ruby exclaimed. Just as she did Regina came over carrying the tray of drink for the two women. Placing them down, trying desperately not to look Emma in the eye. She wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be if she did.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Regina asked. She really wished one of the waitresses was in already. She was going to die from embarrassment soon enough. All she wanted to do was jump Emma's bones, but was struggling so hard to remain as she was. After they had both ordered, Regina picked up the menus. But before she could walk back off, Ruby grabbed Regina by the arm quickly.

"Sorry I just have one question." Emma panicked. What the hell was her friend doing. Regina seemed just as caught off by the question as Emma was. But Ruby was unperturbed. "See my friend Emma here, well she has a little dilemma." Emma had to struggle to simply sit there and do nothing. Watching Ruby, she couldn't fathom what Ruby was doing. "She has this…these feelings for another person. One's that she can't really control. However, she can't tell if the person she has these feelings for, has the same feelings for her. And it is driving her insane to always see this girl and not know whether she should make a move. What do you suppose she do?" Ruby sat there with her chin resting on her hand. Watching on as Regina's face fell. Her heart plummeted into her stomach. Regina looked at Emma who was hiding her head in her hands. Refusing to look at Regina. Knowing full well if she looked at Regina she would burst out and explain everything.

"I think if Miss Swan has such feelings for another person she should tell them. For all she knows, the other person may feel the same. And there is no point in them both suffering in silence." Regina lowered her head. Hearing her own words, she couldn't bear being around Emma. "Excuse me. I'll have Graham come around and take your order." And without another word Regina left the table. Ruby did manage to catch a glimpse of her eyes as they began tearing up. Ruby instantly felt guilty for putting Regina on the spot. But it told her everything she needed to know.

"Why did you do that?" Emma asked.

"Because I now have the best plan in the world. And you get no say in this." Emma looked at Ruby as though she was insane.

"What are you trying to do to me? Make me die from stress?!" Emma was scream whispering. And good thing too. Graham walked over as Emma finished her mini freak out.

"Hello ladies. I don't know what you said to Regina, but she is silenced and that is saying something. So, I put my hands up to you. What can I get for you ladies?" Graham was charming as ever. They both gave Graham their order before he headed back over to the bar. He looked at Regina and could see that she was visibly shaken. "Are you okay? Did they do something to you?" Graham had never really seen Regina like this. She was never one to get shook by anything or anyone.

"Yeah. No, I'm fine. Um…you know the girl that I'm always telling you about. How I wish I could say something to her, but she is completely off limits?" Graham simply nodded his head and watched as Regina dropped her head onto the bar and pointed in the direction of Emma's table.

"Oh!" Graham exclaimed as realisation dawned on him. "Wait the blonde or the brunette?" Without lifting her head Regina replied.

"Blonde. The brunette is Belle's Ruby." Regina kept her head down and on the surface. She was really struggling to understand what was going on. All this time she had spent in the classroom with Emma, her feelings had never been this bad. And she didn't like it. Regina was a woman of control and right now she did not feel in control. Not even the slightest. Finally lifting her head off the side, Regina looked at Graham with a truly forlorn look on her face. "Can I go get some air? If I stay in here with her for another minute I think I might combust." Graham couldn't help but laugh.

"That bad?" Regina was starting to lighten up with Graham's teasing.

"You have no idea." Regina said, eyes wide to emphasize the point.

"Go for it. 10 minutes. I'll call you back in if we need anything." Regina was already heading to the back door before Graham even finished.

"Thank you! I owe you one."

"Yeah you owe me a few." Graham whispered as Regina walked out the back door.

Regina went outside just to cool off. Regain her composure. But it didn't look like that was going to happen for her. She heard the door opening behind and when she turned around she saw that bush of blonde hair that always had her heart beating.

"Hey." Emma made her way a little closer to Regina.

"Hi." Regina whispered. Her voice escaping her at this point. The two had never actually been alone together yet. And now that they were, Regina felt as though she might end up having a panic attack. It had all built up so much, she didn't want to mess anything up.

"I saw you walking out here and I needed to ask you something without my friend Ruby being there to interrupt." Regina was shuffling from side to side. Everything about this situation was making her nervous. If Emma felt the same she wasn't letting on at all.

"Sure."

"What you said back there about how no matter what you should tell someone how you feel. Do you really believe that?" Emma was slowly getting closer to Regina, and Regina didn't have the ability to move.

"Of course." Regina wanted to know where Emma was going with this.

"Even if the person they have feelings for is completely off limits in so many ways?" Regina could feel her heart beating so hard she was sure Emma could hear it. At this point Regina didn't trust her voice, so she simply nodded her head. "Good." And without another word, Emma turned around and started walking back into the restaurant.

"Excuse me?" Regina exclaimed. Astonishment clear on her face. "What was that?"

"I had some questions I needed answering. And you just answered them for me. Thank you." And with that, Emma walked in with a sass in her step and a sway in her hips. Regina stood there for a few more minutes trying to work out what just happened. Emma however walked back over to her table with a grin on her face.

"What's got you so chipper?"

"Tell me about this plan you've got for me." Ruby looked at her sceptical for a second but went on to explain anyway. After a few minutes, Regina walked back behind the bar with the same astonished look on her face.

"What's got you gobsmacked?" Graham asked.

"I thought my teacher was hitting on me and then walked away without a word of wisdom to help me figure out what just happened." Graham just burst out laughing at Regina. He has never seen Regina like this and it was a real treat for him to witness it first-hand.

"Would you relax. I highly doubt that your smoking hot piece of ass teacher was…" Graham felt a hand smack across his own before he managed to finish that sentence. Retracting his hand and holding it close to himself, he looked at Regina like she was insane.

"Miss Swan is not a piece of meat for you to ogle. And you will show her some respect. Now try that sentence again and this time try and be a little more refined in your phrasing." Graham shook his hand off and started again.

"Alright. What I meant to say was, I doubt such a beautiful woman such as Miss Swan would go and try hitting on you. Not that you aren't an amazing woman yourself, but she is your teacher. It just doesn't seem like it would happen." He had a fair point. Maybe I was just imagining the whole thing.

"Fair enough. Come on. Enough of this emotional crap for one day. Let's get on with things." The rest of the day had gone by fast enough. Emma and Ruby ate and left without any further complications with Regina. Belle came in for the evening. Before Regina went off for her break she looked at the bookings for the night. She scanned through but saw the name Lucas again. Same time as last night. "Hey Belle, is Ruby coming in tonight?" Belle looked up confused for a second, but quickly realised what she was on about and suddenly looked slightly guilty.

"No that's um…that's a reservation for Emma and her date tonight. Apparently Ruby wants her to have her dates here so I can keep and eye on them. See if there might be anything there that Emma wouldn't tell Ruby." Regina was about ready to tear her hair out at this point.

"If there is a god up there, he hates me." Regina slumped off upstairs to get her stuff for her break. She was thinking about tonight's events and dreading every second of it. However, downstairs Belle was talking with Graham.

"Hey Graham. What are the chances of getting that Lucas booking sitting on that table?" Belle was pointing at the same table Emma had sat at the night before. Graham had a quick look at the bookings. A little shuffling and it was done.

"Easy. Why do you need…Miss Lucas sitting at that table?"

"Because Miss Lucas, is actually Emma and her date. Ruby has a plan to get Emma and Regina to finally address what is going on between them." Belle explained.

"And what plan might that be?" Graham questioned.

"Let's just say we are going to be seeing a lot more of Miss Swan over the next few weeks." Belle and Graham both looked at each other and smiled. They were both aware of the feelings Regina had for Emma. And they both thought it was about time they did something about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N – Sorry it took a little longer than I said it would. Had a few assignments that snuck up on me. I'll try and make the updates a bit more regular. I quite like the way this story is already going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I am in love with my own story. Is that a terrible thing to say? Anyway, I hope you guys are loving it as much as I am. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and the creators of Once Upon A Time.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina managed to have her break in piece and quiet and she even managed to get some of her work for College done. She was able to keep herself distracted from Emma. For so long Emma was on her mind and she just needed a bit of time to get away from it all. If she couldn't truly have Emma, then she couldn't deal with always being around her in such a way. At college it was different. Emma was Miss Swan and Regina was the student. Regina was always able to make that distinction. But now, she kept seeing Miss Swan as Emma. A completely available person that had no reason for why she couldn't go for it. And then she reminds herself of Miss Swan and all the confusion comes back again.

Heading back into work, Regina was a bit readier for the night. Regardless of Emma being in. The only thing she could hope for was that she was put on a table that wasn't directly in her eyeline. Looking back at the computer screen for the bookings, she saw Emma's table had been moved. She was moved to the table she was at last night. And that was the final straw for Regina. IF something didn't give, she would. She got behind the bar and met up with Belle.

"What's up buttercup?" Belle asked. She could clearly see that Regina was tense.

"Just one thing after another today you know?" Regina was checking that everything was ready for tonight's service. She didn't want to ignore Belle, but she really didn't want to talk about anything today.

"I know the feeling. But come on. I'm sure tonight will be a great service. It's Saturday. You won't have the chance to think about anything other than service. So, that should be good right?" Belle was trying anything to make Regina smile. They always did this. If someone was in a bad head space, they did everything they could to make each other smile. No one liked seeing each other sad. And that was something Regina loved about The Red Apple. Everyone really did care. They were a real family.

"Thanks Belle. Any idea who is on shift tonight?" Belle thought for a second before remembering the rota for the night. "Zelena should be in at six. Lacey will be in soon. Aurora, Mary, and Cindy. I think that's everyone." Regina started smiling. She loved working with the girls. Everyone was so lovely. Even Lacey. Lacey was Belle's twin sister, but she was very hard to get to know when she first started working here. But Regina is too stubborn to give up on it.

"Hey Belle, have you ever noticed how everyone who works here is almost like a Disney character of some kind?" Belle couldn't help but laugh. And Regina had to join in because she knew it sounded ridiculous.

"What on earth are you talking about?" The two talked as they continued preparing for the night.

"Well think about it. Your name is Belle as in Beauty and the Beast. Aurora as in Sleeping Beauty. Mary both looks and acts like Snow White. And has her own prince charming to match. And Cindy is the epitome of Cinderella herself." Regina explained.

"What about Zelena and Lacey? Where do they fit into the Disney story line?" Regina thought for a second and then laughed.

"Zelena has the cackle of a witch so how about the wicked witch of the west? And since Lacey is your twin she can be Belle's alter ego." Regina stated. Happy she had made her point.

"And what about yourself. What princess are you?" Regina just looked at Belle and laughed.

"Belle sweetie, I am no princess. I am a god damn queen." Belle burst out laughing. She had to admit. Regina owned her power. And she had the sass to back it all up. Without saying another word, Belle dipped down into a curtsey. Regina smiled back and tapped Belle on the shoulder. "Come on then. We have a job to do." As she said that the door opened, and the first people of the night walked in. "And looks like it's going to be a fun one tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All night long Regina was keeping an eye on the time. Counting down the time until Emma would walk through the doors. Part of her was excited to see her and then the other part of her was terrified for everything she was going to have to deal with. Emma was just as nervous apparently. Ruby wouldn't tell her what she had planned. All she knew is that she had another date tonight, but she didn't know where she was going this time. It was a date with a man called Dr Frank Whale. Apparently, he wanted to be all chivalrous and pick Emma up. It was a sweet gesture but not one Emma was amazed by. All she could think about was the fact she wouldn't have Regina there to distract her tonight. She would have to pay attention to her date.

Frank was there to pick Emma up right on time, and at first sight Emma could tell this was going to be painful. They drove in silence for a second before Emma decided to at least try tonight.

"So where are we going for dinner then?" Emma asked. Apparently catching Frank of guard slightly.

"Your friend Ruby said she booked us a table at this restaurant. The big apple I think."

"The Red Apple?" Emma questioned. And suddenly she wasn't so sad about the night.

"Yeah The Red Apple. It's supposed to be quite nice from what I here. Decent food. Friendly staff." Emma could not keep the smile from her face. So that was Ruby's plan. No matter who or when she goes on a date, she would be going to the Red Apple. Where Regina works. And if Emma knew Ruby the way she does, she knew Ruby would make sure she had the same table as last time. Emma wasn't sure what to expect tonight. Hopefully good things. If she had the courage to do them.

Before she knew it, the car was parked, and Emma was walking into the Red Apple once more. Her eyes went straight to Regina working furiously behind the bar. She took a quick look around and saw the restaurant and bar was absolutely packed. Regina was going to be busy tonight.

"Miss Swan pleasure to see you again." Graham said as he came up to the stand. "Your table is ready for you if you would like to follow me through." Frank looked at Emma with both confusion and amazement.

"Come here often, do you?" He asked. Emma didn't answer but she saw where Graham was leading them and quickly made her way round so she could have the seat looking towards Regina. Frank was watching Emma closely and he assumed her eagerness to sit down was a good sign for the night to come. Oh, little did he know. Graham let them both know the specials before heading off to greet more tables arriving.

"So what sort of things do you enjoy doing on your time off? Ruby told me you are a teacher so I'm assuming free time is hard to come by for you." Emma was having a look over the menu but still heard the question.

"Mostly I enjoy writing. Reading. I don't exactly lead a very exciting life." Emma laughed slightly at herself. "I rather enjoy just getting to spend the time to relax. Meeting up with friends." Frank was listening and nodding as Emma spoke, but Emma could see he was more focused on her breasts than anything else. Give him credit he did try and look at her eyes. But his gaze continuously kept moving back down.

"Hi guys, I'm Lacey, I'll be your server for the evening. What can I get you guys to drink?" Emma looked at Lacey. Then at the bar before doing a double take back to Lacey. She must have noticed the looks from Emma because she laughed. "Belle and I are twin sisters. Don't worry everyone does that the first time they notice." Emma was still a little confused but moved on either way. Frank was the first to order.

"Can I get a pint of lager?"

"Of course. And for yourself?" Lacey asked turning to Emma. She was still looking over the drinks menu but didn't really know what she wanted. She looked up to the bar and saw Regina staring back at her. Emma smirked to herself before knowing what she wanted.

"Could you ask the bar tender to make me whatever she wants?" Lacey looked confused for a second before taking the menu from both and nodding.

"No problem. I'll be back in a few minutes to order your food." Lacey headed over to the bar. Emma watched as she spoke to Regina. Regina smiled to herself before looking over to Emma. Both smiling even wider. Regina said something and nodded. Trusting Regina would give her a drink she would love.

"What about yourself then Frank? I feel like Ruby tells people everything about me and I have no idea who I am going on a date with. Mind filling me in a little?" Frank smirked at Emma before saying.

"Not at all my dear." Just that gave Emma the shivers. Something about Frank put her right off. "Well, I am A doctor at the local hospital. I specialise in general surgery. But in a small town like this there aren't many surgeries happening anyway. Mostly I am a general practitioner. I help people with all sorts of issues. Aches. Pains. Illnesses. Just the general day to day sort of thing." It was clear Frank thought highly of himself. He had such a level of arrogance about him it was almost sickening. It wasn't long before Lacey was walking back to the table with drinks in hand. The pint for Frank. And a bottle of…

"We have a bottle of the Old Press Shiraz. Recommended by our very own bar tender Regina. She said she was certain you would love it." Lacey poured a small amount into Emma's glass. Emma took one sip, she felt the warmth in her stomach. The tingles on her tongue. It was amazing. And she had to stifle the moan as it crept up her throat.

"That will be perfect thank you." Emma said. Lacey placed the bottle on the table before taking the food order. She headed back off and Frank went straight back into talking about himself.

The food had been eating. The night had gone on. And 7 pints had made its way into Franks system. And it was showing. He was slurring his words. Swaying in his chair. Being more than a little friendly. Emma had had just about enough of it at this point. Most of the customers in the restaurant had left. It was quiet at this point although Emma didn't think it would stay this quiet on a Saturday night. Emma was looking to end the night here. But Frank seemed to have other ideas.

"What do you say we go back to mine? The night shouldn't end here. Not with a woman as beautiful as yourself." The two were standing outside, just by the front door. Regina had been watching the pair all night and all night she got a bad vibe from Emma's date. She could still see Emma out front, and she refused to take her eyes off them until they were in separate cars. But it didn't look as though it was going to happen.

"Belle would you mind just holding down the bar for a second. I'm just going to look after one of our customers." Regina made her way round to the hostess stand to look busy but keep an eye on Emma and her date. She watched as the man put his hand around Emma's arm. Emma tried pulling her hand away, but the man gripped harder. Regina didn't wait another second. She stormed out the front door and stared straight at the man. "Is everything alright here?" Regina asked. She glanced at Emma for a moment and could see the fear in her eyes.

"Of course, love why wouldn't it be? My date and I were just going to head off." Emma shivered, and it didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Actually, I don't think you are." Regina moved closer to the two, but the man stood in front of Emma. Hand never leaving her arm. "Are we going to have a problem here?" Regina asked. She was starting to get frustrated now. It was obvious Emma didn't want to be anywhere near this guy. But he was having none of it.

"No. No problem. That is provided you walk back in the building and leave us to our business." Regina could smell the alcohol off his breath. Why hadn't Lacey cut him off earlier in the night? Emma's eyes widened when she heard him say that.

"Frank I really don't…" Emma tried speaking for the first time since Regina had walked out.

"Hush now sweet heart. The doctor is speaking." And that was the last straw for Regina. She looked over to Emma and asked.

"May I?" Pointing at Frank. Emma simply nodded and watched as Regina had Frank on the floor in two seconds flat. And she barely moved from her spot. Emma stared at Frank as he lay flat on the ground. Then back up to Regina who was now stepping over Frank and closer to her. Regina put her hand over Emma's arm where Frank was gripping her moments ago. But this hold was much gentler. Softer. And felt safer to Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just need to have a word with Ruby about who she sets me up with." They both laughed and looked at the man still laying on the floor. When he got up he was going to have a serious pride issue. "Thank you by the way. You keep seeming to be my knight in shining armour." The smile that crossed Regina's face was priceless. Emma wished she could see it forever.

"No problem. I'm always happy to help a damsel in distress." Emma's face was pure shock.

"Hey, I am no damsel in distress. I just don't take as much enjoyment out of showing men that they have no dignity." They burst out laughing. Once they had calmed down, Regina looked back into the restaurant and saw more and more people were lining up at the bar.

"I should get back inside. Its getting busy and I don't want to leave Belle to it all on her own." Regina really didn't want to leave Emma, but she had to get back to work. Emma could see Regina was fighting internally over something, but she wasn't completely sure what. Emma assumed Regina wanted to make sure that she got home safe.

"Look, I could use another drink, as well as a ride home. What if I stay here until you close, and you could give me a lift home. Would that be okay?" Regina was stunned. It wasn't as though Emma was proposing anything to her, but just the question alone sounded very promising. She stood there for a second, mouth open, before replying.

"Yeah of course. So long as you don't mind hanging around for a while at the end. Saturday night there tends to be a lot of clean up. Restocking. Cleaning everywhere. Checking the tills. Everything gets done on a Saturday unfortunately." Regina was beginning to ramble, and Emma was completely amused.

"That's absolutely fine. Means I might actually get a chance to talk to the real Regina." Regina couldn't hide the blush that started creeping up her cheeks. So, she quickly turned on her heels and held the door open for Emma to go in first. "Always such a gentleman." As Emma walked through the door, all Regina could think was, _this is going to be a long night._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N – I know I said every 2 weeks, but I am a student and exams are not something I can just ignore. But I am enjoying writing this story so don't worry. It will be getting updated every so often. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – My exams are nearly over which means I can write all I want over the summer and you get all the chapters you could ask for. I'm so excited. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. All your reviews have been inspiring me and making me so happy. Thank you everyone. Enjoy my lovelies.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters. All rights belong to ABC and the creators of Once Upon A Time.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina and Emma walked back over to the bar. Emma took a seat and Regina instantly walked back down to where Belle was busy working. Regina was desperate to ask Emma a million and one questions. But she had waited this long she could wait a few more hours before she would get the chance to truly be alone with Emma.

"Sorry about that Belle. What have you got?" Belle quickly caught Regina up on what drinks she needed to do still. Between the two of them, they blasted their way through the tickets that had lined themselves up when Regina was helping Emma outside. Once the line had finally dropped off, Regina got the chance to go and speak to Emma for a moment. "So, if you're going to be waiting around for the rest of the night, any chance I can get you a drink?" Regina was trying to be smooth and charming, but she was being shy and awkward. Regina was constantly fiddling with her thumbs. She was constantly looking around because she almost couldn't bear to keep eye contact with Emma. Emma found it all completely endearing. She was so used to seeing Regina wonder round campus with a very composed look about herself. It made Emma feel quite proud that she could bring such a refined woman to a mumbling ball of mush.

"Actually, could I just have a glass of water. I managed to make my way through that whole bottle you sent over and I can feel it starting to get to my head." Emma laughed at herself. She wanted to have as clear of a head as she could for tonight. She didn't think anything was going to happen. But it would be the first time she saw Regina in a relaxed, non-professional setting. She wanted to remember every moment of it.

"Of course, you can dear." Regina heard herself as she said the term of endearment. But it was so natural to her. She called everyone dear. But when she saw the blush on Emma's cheeks, she knew it meant more to her than just a simple name. Regina made sure to remember that for later. Grabbing the glass of water for Emma, Regina smiled before heading back over to Belle. The night was beginning to wind down. People were starting to make their way to the clubs and music bars for the night.

"Shall we start closing down?" Belle looked to Regina. Regina just nodded her head. All she was thinking about was all the things she wanted to say and ask Emma. But she still had a few hours of work to do before that was going to happen. Belle and Regina got on with cleaning down. Getting the matts washed. Glasses polished. There was a lot to do. Especially on a Saturday night. Normally Regina wouldn't get out of the bar until 2am sometimes 3am. They were very long hours. But it was always worth it. But tonight, Regina wanted to be out and done as quickly as possible. And it was obvious to Graham why. He had been watching Regina all night the moment he saw Emma sitting at her table once more. Regina had been dazing in and out all night. And as she was cleaning the bar down, he could see her constantly looking up to where Emma was sat. And Emma never took her eyes off Regina.

Graham loved Regina like she was his daughter. He cared for her. And wanted her to be happy with whatever it was she wanted. He saw the way Emma looked at Regina. And he knew she would be good for Regina. He looked over the bar tried to see what was left to be finished. Regina really had been blasting through the bar trying to get it finished. He walked over to where Belle and Regina both stood working on the last of the glasses for the night.

"How much do you guys have left to do?" He asked the two. They looked at each other before Belle responded. She already knew where Graham was going with this and she was completely on board.

"Not that much. Some glasses. A few more things to clean. But the main thing is the restock at the end. But I'm sure it won't be that bad." Normally Belle would get to go home earlier because she doesn't drive it's is safer for her to get home earlier. Tonight however, Graham would happily give her a lift if it meant Regina could leave early for once.

"Regina. You had a late night last night. Why don't you clear off early? I'm sure I can help Belle finish the bar for the night." Regina looked at Graham as though he had lost his mind. Regina never went home early. Ever. Especially on a Saturday. But then she looked over Graham's shoulder to see Emma still sitting there. And that smile she got when they connected eyes had Regina sold.

"Are you guys sure?" Regina looked between Belle and Graham. Every part of her wanted to run to the top of the bar, grab Emma and sprint out the door with her. But she had to stay calm and composed. For now, at least. Both Bella and Graham nodded their heads at Regina.

"Go and get the girl you can't stop thinking about." Belle nudged her. And the blush was creeping up her cheeks once again. She couldn't help the smile that broke over her face.

"I love you guys." Regina threw her arm around Belle and smiled at Graham.

"We know." Graham laughed. "Now get out of here." Regina didn't waste another second. She made her way out of the bar and round to Emma.

"So, I've been told I am free to leave. Give me two minutes just to go grab my stuff from upstairs and then we can go." Emma was still sat there smiling away. She'd already had several glasses of water, and it seemed to do the trick, but she still seemed a little happy.

"That's fine. I'll be here." Regina nodded before bolting upstairs to get her stuff. She took a second to breathe and make sure that what was happening was real. She wasn't dreaming any of this. After so long of dreaming and imagining what it would be like, she was finally getting the chance to do what she has been to much of a chicken shit to do. She was going to spend alone time with Emma. She was going to spend time alone with Miss Swan. Gathering her stuff, she headed back down.

"All good." She said. Emma turned and got off the stool she had been occupying for half the night. Heading to the door, Regina turned back to the bar and thanked the guys once more. She really needed this. Emma was thinking about two things as they walked out the door. One, she was going to take full advantage if the time she was about to get with Regina. And two, she knew Belle was going to go home and tell Ruby and she would never hear the end of it. But right now, she didn't care. Regina was the only thing she cared about at this very second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two women sat in the car. Regina was so nervous, and Emma could sense it.

"You can relax around me you know. It's not like I'm a stranger to you or something." Emma really wanted Regina to relax. She wanted to see what Regina could really be like. Regina was driving along, but she realised she had no idea where she was going.

"Um…any chance you could tell me how to get to your house from here?" Emma snapped her attention back to the road. And started directing Regina in the right direction. Regina was following the directions but at the same time, she was working out which question she wanted to ask Emma first. She was trying to work out how she should behave with Emma. Should she act as though she was with Miss Swan, or with Emma. They were two very different people. Maybe she should find out who the real Emma is. And go from there.

Regina pulled up outside a very nice house. Regina could hardly even call it a house. It was practically a mansion. It looked magnificent. Regina could see the classic yellow Volkswagen that she had seen Emma driving around in multiple times. What she couldn't understand was how Emma could drive a death trap like that but live in a house like this. It didn't seem to make sense to Regina. And so, she finally asked the one question she had been dying to know the answer to.

"Miss Swan…"

"You know you can call me Emma." Regina stumbled for a second before remembered what she was asking.

"That actually comes into my question. Who is the real you? Emma or Miss Swan? Because you are two very different people. And I…" Regina paused. She thought about what she was going to say and wasn't so sure it would be such a promising idea to say it.

"You what?" Emma asked. She caught Regina noticing her hesitation. But she was more than intrigued to know what Regina was going to say.

"Well…I just…I wanted to know the real you." Regina was now fiddling with her fingers like crazy. It was clear to see that she was beyond nervous. But it just made Emma fall for her even more.

"Regina, would you like to continue this conversation inside?" Emma rested her hand against Regina's. Looking into Regina's eyes she could see the internal struggle going through her mind. Regina was desperate to get to spend the time with Emma. But she didn't think tonight was the night to do it. Emma had already had a full bottle of wine and Regina didn't want anything happening without Emma being fully aware of her surroundings. Regina would never take advantage. But she wanted Emma to remember if anything were to happen.

"I'm very sorry Miss Swan but I don't think I can. I need to get home. I've got a lot of work to do. And I don't think it's such a good idea for me to go inside with you tonight." Emma didn't miss the use of the term 'Miss Swan'. And it hurt that Regina had resorted back to using that term with her. But Emma was still hopeful. Even if Regina didn't come in with her tonight, Emma wasn't about to give up.

"That's quite alright Regina. How about this then? Next time we have the chance to talk as we have been tonight, I will answer your question. I will tell you who the real me is. Is that alright with you?" Emma didn't remove her hand from Regina's and watched as Regina simply nodded her head. Emma leaned over the centre console and gave Regina a small kiss on the cheek. And Regina flushed instantly. "Thank you for the lift home Regina." Emma whispered in Regina's ear. The only thing Regina could do was sit there and try to not combust. Emma was being so soft to her, but she couldn't understand what was happening. One minute, Emma was inviting her into her house. The next, she was being left behind in the car.

"Good night Miss Swan." Regina was killing herself to move out the car, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She sat and watched as Emma walked up her drive to the front door. She stayed in her car for a second once Emma was inside and just replayed the events of the night. How did she go from not knowing what her teacher wanted…to driving her home and nearly going inside with her? Regina wanted to sit and analyse everything she could remember. Be she needed to get home. She had a new batch of Apple Cider brewing and tonight was the taste test. So, she set off home. It took her a moment to gain her bearings from Emma's house, but she was home soon enough.

The night was normal for Regina. She checked her brew. Did some coursework. Did some paperwork for the bar. But she couldn't stop herself form thinking about Emma. And it was driving her nuts. She assumed is she kept referring to Emma as Miss Swan, it would give her some protection. She would see her as Miss Swan. The teacher. Someone she knew she couldn't have. If Regina had that sense of boundary, she thought she might be able to control herself. She just wasn't' sure she wanted to control herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday was Regina's one day off a week. It was always quiet enough that Graham could cover the bar. Regina loved her Sundays. She really would take full advantage. She would do house work. Go shopping for food and bits and pieces. If it was a nice enough day she would go for a run. Which is exactly what she decides to do today. She was up at 7am as normal, and the sun was already shinning in the sky. Regina put a sports bra and shorts on. It was warm outside, and Regina was completely comfortable in her body. She never dressed liked this to get the attention of others. She only ever dressed because she wanted to feel comfortable in her clothes. So, sports bra and shorts it was. Grabbing her phone and headphones, tucking her key inside her phone case, she was off.

Regina never went the same route twice. She didn't like seeing the same thing all the time. She wanted to find unfamiliar places. New trails. Storybrooke may be a small town, but the forest was amazing. They were so many hidden wonders and Regina wanted to find them all. There was one part of the forest she would always visit. There was this little spot. At the very top of a hill. Regina figured it must be the highest point in the whole town. And when she got to it, she stopped. Everything for her stopped. Because she could see everything. And it made her feel so free. For so much of her life, Regina had been trapped and controlled. But here. Right at this spot, there was never anyone around and she could see everything. She was the one in control.

She sat down on a nearby rock. She always sat here. She could look around anywhere and see for miles. Woodlands. Buildings. Blue skies. Even the ocean at the other end of town. It truly was a sight to behold. And all these views put things into perspective for Regina. No matter what she was thinking about she realised there were bigger problems. Bigger things in the world that mattered. Regina's peace didn't last long however. Regina looked over her shoulder and saw Emma's friend Ruby, running up behind her.

"Hey stranger." Ruby said as she pulled her ear buds out. She slowed her run down to a walk and went and sat right next to Regina. Regina shuffled over so there was enough room for the two of them on the rock. "So, what brings you up here?" Ruby looked over at Regina and waited. She wanted to get to know the person her best friend had been crushing on for however many years. She wanted to know if she was truly worthy of Emma.

"Um, just thought I'd come up here and get some fresh air. Working on a bar keeps me inside most of the time." They both laughed. Regina wasn't entirely comfortable with this situation. Without Belle or even Emma around, Regina wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to talk to Ruby about. If she was being honest all she wanted to do was get up and run. Straight to one of her safe places. Regina liked having the control. Liked having some sort of protection around herself. Especially around her heart.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Ruby asked. She could see that Regina wasn't completely comfortable. But she still wanted her questions answered. She figured starting off with one for now is probably the best idea. Regina just shrugged her shoulders. Honestly, she didn't want to answer anything. But the last thing she wanted to be was rude. So, she sat there and waited. "What is your deal?" Regina wasn't sure how to respond.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I can gather you're really into Emma. So, what's the deal? Why haven't you made a move or anything? I mean, Emma told me she invited you in last night and you flat out denied."

"Glad to see my personal life is staying private." Regina felt quite hurt. She had kept her life very private for her entire life. And now here she was getting close to someone and every move she makes is being monitored. Regina could practically feel her walls growing by the second.

"Relax. Emma shares everything with me. But seriously what gives? Why don't you want to be with Emma?" Ruby wanted to know. She wanted to protect Emma. What she didn't realise was she just made the biggest foot in the mouth in the world.

"I'm sorry. But I really don't think that my personal life is any of your business." Regina stood up from the rock and brushed her hands over her shorts. Looking down at Ruby, she tried very hard not to scowl. "If you speak to Miss Swan before I get the chance could you please inform her I would like to have a word with her." And with that, Regina set off. Straight back for home. As soon as Regina walked through the door, she locked the door and went to grab her padded gloves. Regina had a room in her apartment. A room she could use to blow off steam. Normally she used it in the middle of the night. But right now, seemed like the perfect time.

Regina liked her privacy. She liked to keep things to herself. She never let people in. It wasn't something she had ever done. But she had already started doing it with Emma. She had already let Emma see sides of her that took other's months to see. Regina pulled her gloves on and instantly started punching the hell out of the bag she had hanging from the ceiling. Regina was beyond pissed. Emma had been telling Ruby everything. Everything they had been saying to each other. Everything they had done. Although it wasn't much at this point, all Regina could think about was the fact that Emma was talking about her. And right now, that had Regina punching and kicking the bag with everything she had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days, Regina was off with Emma. And I didn't go unnoticed. Emma had been watching Regina and saw that Regina never looked at her once. Emma couldn't figure out what had changed. Considering Regina had asked her a question she never gave an answer to, she assumed Regina would be dying to speak to her again. If only to have her question answered. But Regina had done everything she could to avoid Emma. Finally, she had had enough. At the end of one of the lectures, Emma had called upon Regina.

"Miss Mills, I would like a word with you in my office in a moment." Emma watched Regina slump her shoulders. And She felt her heart sink. What had she done to make Regina feel disappointed to see her? After the lecture Regina headed straight to Emma's office. Regina was stood waiting for Emma outside her office. "Thank you for meeting with me." Emma unlocked the door and waited for Regina to enter first. "After you." Regina very tentatively entered the office. She went and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk to Emma's chair. Emma closed the door and sat down in her own chair. Obviously seeing Regina needed her space.

"So, what did you need to see me about Miss Swan?" There was a sharp bite to the name. Emma tried hard not to let the hurt show on her face. Although she was certain something showed.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Regina sat in silence. She wasn't entirely sure what to say. "I mean I thought we were actually…"

"You thought what? That we were friends?" Regina snapped. She didn't want to explode at Emma because she still felt so much for her. But she also felt betrayed. And right now, that feeling was winning.

"Well, if I am being honest, I was sort of hoping that maybe we could be more than just friends." Emma was being brutally honest right now. She was hoping that if she laid her cards on the table, it would help Regina open-up. Even just a little bit. Emma didn't know much about Regina's past, but she could tell that Regina was a very private person. She was very closed off and kept herself well protected.

"As much as I like the sound of that, I'm not willing to be with someone who I can't trust." Regina stood up and so did Emma.

"Not trust me? Regina why can't you trust me?" Regina was already heading towards the door when she spoke over her shoulder.

"Why don't you ask your friend? She seems to know so much about me I'm sure she can tell you everything." And with that she was gone. Regina slammed the door behind her and left Emma with her thoughts. And Emma sat there for a few moments. She knew where she needed to go, but she still had two classes left to teach. She would have to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruby Lucas!" Ruby ducked her head round the door to the living room. She watched as Emma came storming over to her.

"Have you ever noticed that you only ever come around when you want to yell at me?" Ruby tried to lighten the mood before it got any worse.

"What did you say to Regina? She hasn't said a word to me all week and she said I should try asking you." Emma got straight to the point.

"Well, I went for a run Sunday morning and found her sitting up in the woods. I sat down and asked her what her deal was." Emma stood still waiting for Ruby to continue. She knew there had to be more to the story. "I mentioned how you had already made a move and she turned you down then she said something about how her personal life is private or something." And it finally clicked.

"Oh no." Emma dropped her head into her hands. "Ruby why did you do that?"

"Do what? What did I do that was so bad?" Ruby was genuinely out of the loop now.

"Regina isn't the type of person to let people in. She is very closed off. From everyone. And from what I can gather she likes to keep her personal life private. Very private. As in I don't see her wanting anyone to know anything about her unless she lets them." Emma was pacing now. She needed to fix this. Regina felt that Emma had betrayed her trust. But that was never her intention. "Okay Ruby, I have to go. I have something I need to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N – Okay, I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I haven't exactly been in the right head space for anything. Thank you for staying with this story, and I am going to try and keep the updates coming. I just need to get some of my life back in order. Not proof read so any and all mistakes are my own. Until next time lovelies.**


End file.
